


Offerings

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Xander brings Lilith her daily meal.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women, The Lemonade Cafe





	Offerings

**Author's Note:**

> for half-a-moon, 'astral'

This was the third day in a row that Xander was the one to bring her milk and bread and juicy meat. Lilith liked his company; he always stayed for a bit to tell her what was happening outside of her realm, which was actually very nice. She'd bound herself to keep Corrin safe. 

Xander, she suspected, would have done the same if he'd been able. He'd always doted, and Lilith knew that Corrin had feasted on that attention... 

So Lilith liked when Xander came to talk and let her eat from his hands-- 

She understood his offering and accepted.


End file.
